


The Road of Love is Never An Easy Path

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Barebacking, Brothels, Butt Plugs, Forced Prostitution, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所有的机器人妓院都会偷偷使用人类，相比较于机器，人类更为廉价，并且更易处理。</p><p>卧底特工Emrys接到了新的任务，同样的目标，同样的行事准则，只是这次的任务进行得和计划中不大一样。</p><p>或者说，接下来几次，也都没按计划施行……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road of Love is Never An Easy Path

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the most talented  [Violette_Royale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Royale/pseuds/Violette_Royale). She is always so brave and writes things I couldn't have imagined. 
> 
> [You'll Love Me at Once (The Way You Did Once upon a Dream)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3658968) is story about Merlin being an undercover agent who had to rescue the prince of Camelot who was taken by his evil sister Morgana and was brainwashed to be a sex slave. After I read it, I just love it so much that I have to write a version of mine. But I also shamelessly used many details of Violette_Royale's story. Such as the name of Mrs Smith, the ornament of the room, Arthur's butt plug and cock cage, the dildo guns, and some of the plot. I still have many things of my own though. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it offended anyone, and I'm really grateful that Violette_Royale inspired me in many ways.

  


　　

　　“Ermys先生，就是这里了。”

　　Smith女士站在黑色的金属门边，一只手示意之后，从随身的手包里拿出银白色的房卡——她穿着一件金色的礼服，发亮的材质在胸口开出一个漂亮的V型，刚好把丰满的乳房露出一半。不过Merlin不会这么轻易就被她漂亮的脸蛋和性感的身材迷惑，尤其是当她转过身为Merlin刷房卡，而礼服的后背上只有几条金色丝线的时候，Smith背部紧实的肌肉在她细小的动作中滚动，被裙裾遮住的大腿上有一个不太明显的凸起，对于Merlin来讲，识别一个枪套实在是再容易不过的事。

　　“在您进去之前，我还有最后几件事要交代，”Smith朝他露出一个明艳的笑容，没人会在这种笑容里感到冒犯。Merlin点点头，等着她说下去。“它还是全新的，可能部分功能还没有完善，不过您可以放心，我们已经对它进行过测试了，各项数据都没问题。”

　　Merlin用嘴角扯起一个微笑，尽力忽视了“它”这个称呼，“这么说是个‘处子’了？”

　　Smith露出一个大大的笑容，显然意识到他是在开玩笑，“当然，一分钱一分货。”她把一只手放到门把手上，“您的使用时间是一晚，房卡需要在明天早上八点之前退还。您可以带着它在楼里自由活动，天台、泳池、酒吧……不过不能离开这栋楼。”

　　“自由”，Merlin在听到这个词的时候垂下视线，遮住了眼里的讽刺。他很好奇他们对多少人这么说了，就好像他们真的是这么认为的一样。在这样的场合听见这样的词汇，实在有点哭笑不得。这个地方可以是很多东西，但Merlin确信“自由”不是其中之一。

　　Smith把房间门推开一个缝隙，接着把房卡放到Merlin手中，“您需要的工具房间里都有提供，噢，还有一件事，”Smith笑着眨眨眼睛，“我相信您不会那么做，但公司规定我们必须对客户进行提醒，您可以对产品做任何您想做的事，但请不要留下致命伤，不要试图肢解产品。”

　　Merlin挑起眉毛，“很难想象那会让我承担多少赔款。”

　　Smith在他的话语中大笑起来，她的脑袋偏到一边，红色的嘴唇拉出长长的弧度，“生日快乐，Emrys先生，它很漂亮，希望您能度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

　　

　　把房门从身后关上，Merlin开始环视房间的内部。黑色的大理石地面蔓延出一个宽敞的空间，黑色和红色的窗帘把房间所有可能透光的地方遮得严严实实——经验告诉他，他不需要尝试拉开那些窗帘。它们的背后通常都只有一堵结实的墙壁以及一扇让人反感的假窗。Merlin从来都讨厌这种地方，就好像房间的设计者在故意提醒进入的人，他们所处的是一个密闭的空间，就好像如果是那样，他们的隐私就不会被泄露了一样。Merlin闭上眼睛，即使中央空调让这里氧气充足，他还是忍不住深吸了一口气。

　　浴室在房间的另一头，白色的浴缸周围仍旧是一圈黑色大理石装饰，金色的水管勾出一个漂亮的弧度。他不怀疑这里的一切都一定是最好的，可惜现在并不是享受豪华浴缸的时候。他的视线继续在房间里蔓延，天花板上的灭火器和没有打开的顶灯显然是藏监视器的好地方，墙面上排列的壁灯只提供了一点昏暗的光线，而另一面墙壁上巨大的镜子将整个房间都收了进去。Merlin的视线终于挪到了房间正中的双人床——或者说，首先抓住他视线的，是镜子当中那个站在床前的身影。

　　“我的名字是Arthur，为您服务是我的荣幸，主人。”他用一种没有情绪的声音说道。

　　Merlin把视线移到Arthur身上——他看起来就像任何人的湿梦——Merlin不知道这可不可能，但他比照片里还要好看。金色的头发柔软而光泽，房间里的光线正好在他脑袋上投下光影，他的头发几乎变成了淡金色。蓝色的眸子失焦地看着前方，眼眶上厚重的眼线几乎把他变成了一个妆容精致的娃娃。脖子系着的黑色项圈上连着一截不到十英寸的银链，绑缚在身体上的黑色皮革完全没有起到遮挡的作用。被机器调校到近乎完美的肌肉在身体的每个部位都呈现出精致的弧度，他穿着覆到膝盖上方的黑色皮靴，大腿上紧实的肌肉连接着结实的臀部。Merlin用力吞咽了一下，迅速移开了视线。

　　这对他来讲很反常，他并不是第一次执行这种任务——或者说，即使是在他第一次执行任务的时候，Merlin也没有过现在这样的感觉。“我不是你的主人，不要这么叫我。”Merlin背过身，把解开的领结放到桌上。也许他的动作比平时用得力气大了一点，也许他的语气也比平时来得急躁了一些。身后并没有传来回答，这是当然的，机器人不会回答不是问句的话语，他们只会直接执行命令。这对于机器人来说也许很正常，他们没有足以与人交谈的智慧，只能说出那些提前设定好的句子——可如果他本身是人类，而要被这些机器人妓院洗脑，变成机器人的样子——Merlin不敢想象这对他们来讲到底意味着什么。

　　Merlin深吸了一口气，把领结和西装外套一起放到桌上，解开衬衣袖口和领口的扣子之后转身，他的表情再次回到了可控的，设定好的范围内。他走到Arthur面前，一只手捧上他的脸颊，偏过头吻住了Arthur的嘴唇。金发男人在他的吻中闭上眼睛，脑袋偏出刚好的角度，他的睫毛若有若无地从Merlin脸上划过，舌尖乖巧地回应着Merlin的吻——过分乖巧，几乎履行职责般地与Merlin的唇舌交缠。Merlin把这个吻分开，Arthur在他的视线中睁开眼睛，仍旧是略微失焦的，带着雾气的眼眸。

　　“我会执行您的每一项命令。”他低声说着，带着温热的呼吸隐隐覆上Merlin的脸颊。他没有在句子末尾加上“主人”，正如Merlin要求他的那样。Arthur的脸庞跟Merlin离得很近，被打湿的嘴唇稍稍分开，形成一个好看的弧度。他的脸上仍旧是一副遥远的表情，没有灵魂，没有情绪。Merlin突然很想知道这张脸有着自己的意识的时候会是什么样子，他的眼睛会不会在他笑的时候亮起来，又或者在愤怒的时候乌云密布。他不应该变成现在这个样子，只剩下一个漂亮的躯壳，真实的自我却被驱赶到心里某个阴暗的角落，不见天日。

　　没有哪个机器人妓院不使用人类，人类更加廉价，更容易处理，这是Merlin在加入MI5之前就已经清楚的事实。可是他从未像现在这样愤怒，从未像现在这样仇恨对人们做出这种事的人。“我会好好照顾你，一切都会过去的。”他在Arthur耳边低语道。

　　Arthur似乎没有听见。

　　“转身，”Merlin退后一步，把两人的身体分开，“我需要你把双手撑到床上。”

　　Arthur的视线垂落到地面，他在Merlin的命令转背身，弯腰，掌心撑到床面。他把双腿分开了一些，好让Merlin更清楚地看到他背后的景色——黑色皮革从他臀部边缘缠绕过去，再从大腿根部蔓延向身前的髋骨，粉色的穴口含着一根黑色的按摩棒，穴口周围少许的润滑剂在皮肤上显得透明发亮。黑色按摩棒下方，有些红肿的阴囊和半勃起的阴茎像是尖叫着渴望他的触摸。Merlin咽了口唾沫，他不怀疑如果自己现在打开床边的抽屉，一定会看见各种各样可以在眼前漂亮的身躯上留下痕迹的工具——短马鞭，各种类型的跳蛋，手铐，脚镣……他可以用他们之中的任何一样，他可以在他身上留下长长的，红色的伤痕，如果他是机器人，那么妓院只需要进行简单的修补人造皮肤就会恢复如初，即使他是人类，凭借现在的医疗技术他们也能让那些伤口在一天之内消失。该死，即便没有那些工具，只用牙齿，他也想要在他的皮肤上留下咬痕，想要用嘴唇在他身上一寸寸留下印记，宣誓主权。

　　他的手掌抚上Arthur的后背，然后慢慢滑向他的后穴。手指握住按摩棒的底端，Merlin把它拔出来一点，再轻轻推回去。Arthur垂着的脑袋发出一声低浅的呜咽，Merlin没法判断这是出自于快感还是痛觉。

　　Arthur的声音打断了他脑内那些疯狂的画面——如果没有获得Arthur的同意，那么他永远不会做出那些事情。他需要把更多的注意力放到完成任务上，而不是放任自己想象那些不可能发生的事情上。

　　Merlin从Arthur身后退开，“到床上去，用四肢跪好。”

　　Arthur按照他的指令爬到床的正中，他伏下身子把臀部翘起来，双腿分开，留出可以容纳Merlin的空间——他的一切举动都如此顺从，过度顺从。没有人会这么听话，没有人会毫不犹豫地把自己最私密的部位暴露在一个陌生人面前而毫无警觉。

　　Merlin转过身，把剩下的衣物全部褪去放到桌上。他看向镜子里的自己，苍白的皮肤在昏暗的光线里稍稍泛着灰色，肩膀，胸口，腹部，后背，直至双腿的肌肉都精致而完美——有时候他不确定自己和这些被捉来洗脑的人类到底有多大区别，或者说，相比较于他们，也许自己更像机器人一些。大学毕业之后拿着接近满分的成绩出现在MI5的招聘办公室，却无法改变他瘦削的身型。他们最终决定给他进行体格重塑，就像机器人妓院对他们捉来的这些人类一样。他们需要他的头脑，需要他的魔法，需要他能为他们带来的可能性，他们不会让他的身型成为夹在得到那一切当中唯一的阻碍。

　　唯一值得骄傲的是，他们并没有对他的阴茎做什么改动——即使在他还只是个消瘦的青少年时，他的阴茎就已经有了足够傲人的尺寸。有时候他会觉得这是种命运，无论他的其他能力带给了他多少好处，心里的某个声音总会冷冷地告诉他，他是靠着自己的阴茎一路操到现在的职位的——他是MI5最棒的特工，没有人会否认这一点，可有时候Merlin也会怀疑，说不定他只是MI5床上功夫最好的特工而已。

　　Merlin爬上床，跪到Arthur身后。墙面上巨大的镜子能让他把两人的身体都收入眼底，他试图移开目光不去看Arthur在他身下顺从臣服的样子，可视线总是不自觉地移回来。Merlin俯下身含住Arthur的耳廓，金发男人的身体似乎有些颤抖，“我现在要操你了。”他低声说着，听见自己喉咙里的沙哑。

　　把脸埋在手臂里的Arthur发出一声轻微的呻吟，Merlin没法看见他的表情。“拜托了……操我吧……”他用毫无热情的声音说道，“狠狠地，狠狠地操我。”

　　Merlin的胸口突然有些发紧。把一个活生生的人转变成机器性爱玩具需要的时间通常达到两个月，少数意志坚强的大概需要三个月。Merlin知道，是因为他们在执行任务前的课上学到过。他曾经救过的那些人，即使在恢复神智之后——那是经历了超过一年的心理辅导，并在保障绝对给人安全感的环境下——也只能说出超过机器人设定范围内的少数话语，而且他们之中，没有一个人愿意回顾被洗脑的那几个月到底发生了什么。Merlin第一次见那些任务目标的时候，他们通常都乖巧且充满热情，他们会心甘情愿地为你做很多事，至少看起来一定是那样。可是他们不像Arthur，没人像Arthur……

　　Arthur刚刚失踪的时候还是在六个月以前，谁都相信到现在，他应该已经死了，又或者是更糟糕的情况——他被转变成了一个机器性爱玩具，完全失去自我意识，服从任何人的命令，心甘情愿出卖肉体。这是他们在Arthur失踪以来第一次获得有关他的消息，他们原本以为他应该早就被出售过了，可是Arthur的贩卖信息上写的是“初次使用”，这意味着转变Arthur至少花了六个月。

　　六个月，Merlin的指甲嵌入掌心，即使他真的能够带Arthur离开这里，他也无法保证Arthur还能恢复神智，更别说恢复成之前的样子。他的眼眸突然有些刺痛，Merlin眨眨眼睛，把还没泛起的泪水阻挡下去。

　　但Arthur的表情，Arthur毫无情绪的表情给了他希望，即使只是微不足道的少许。即使经过了六个月，Arthur仍旧没有变成其他目标的样子，他没有在Merlin的吻中微笑，没有迫不及待地解开Merlin的裤子，没有在他身下渴望地扭动身体。他安静地承受一切，顺从，但不主动。

　　伸手握住黑色按摩棒的底端，Merlin一点点把它从Arthur体内抽出来。在按摩棒完全离开的一刻，Arthur的穴口在失去扩张的情况下缓缓收缩，Merlin咬住下唇，发现光是这个画面就足够让他射出来。已经冒出前液的顶端抵住Arthur的入口，Merlin用一只手扶住Arthur的腰，另一只握住了自己的根部，首端在Arthur后穴上轻轻戳弄。

　　趴在他身下的Arthur弯起一只手肘，额头抵住小臂，另一只则伸到身后，为Merlin扒开自己收拢的股沟。Merlin皱起眉头，把首端慢慢推入——这一切突然显得无比错误，他知道他是在执行任务，知道自己是在试图救他的任务目标，知道他曾对很多人都做过同样的事。他从未得到过感谢，也从不在意自己没有得到感谢。他所救过的那些人，即使他成功地带他们逃离了拐卖他们的罪魁祸首，那些人也从不认为Merlin值得拥有他们的感谢。对他们来讲，Merlin和其他嫖客并没有多大区别。也许他可以欺骗自己，说自己做的这一切只是为了救他们，他没有别的选择，可是他知道，无论他如何成功地欺骗自己，他都无法说服那些被他救过的人。他们对他的憎恨，和对那些对他们做出了这些事的人，是一样的。

　　Arthur发出一声吃痛的呻吟，腰部失去力量，如果不是Merlin还用一只手扶着他，他应该就已经摔下去了。Merlin的动作停止下来，他用空闲的手抚上Arthur的后背，“嘘……嘘……一切都会好起来的。”他用温和的语气说着，掌心在Arthur背上打着圈。直到Arthur背部的肌肉一点点放松下来，Merlin才慢慢把剩下的长度完全推入。

　　包裹着下身的热度让Merlin仰起脖子，喉咙里长长的呻吟最终还是不小心泄露出来，身下的Arthur发出颤抖的呜咽，他从手臂上抬起头，脸颊烧得通红。Merlin的手心在Arthur大腿上来回抚摸，他把上身覆到Arthur背后，舌尖舔舐他的脖子，“Arthur，”他叫着他的名字，“Arthur.”

　　Merlin提起一个缓慢的节奏，他的下身在Arthur体内短促地抽动。Arthur仰起脖子，把脑袋靠到Merlin肩上，他的身体随着Merlin的挺进的速度后推，上身在Merlin的一次次进入中逐渐脱力，像只慵懒的猫。镜子里Arthur的脸颊上泛起好看的红晕，汗水把金发粘到额头上，他闭上眼睛，稍稍分开的嘴唇断续地发出柔软的呻吟。

　　“Arthur…Arthur…”Merlin呼唤他，一只手撑住床面，另一只转过Arthur的脸颊。他吻住Arthur的嘴唇，舌尖与他相迎，他舔舐着，品尝着这个金发的男人，下身的挺动没有一刻停止。

　　Arthur在他的吻中呻吟起来，热切、渴望，想要更多却又带着无力。Merlin把手伸向Arthur下身的硬挺，前端冒出的液体粘稠而潮湿。Merlin用掌心把这些液体涂到Arthur的整个长度上，在一次次套弄中感到了Arthur体内不断流出的精液。

　　Merlin加快了挺进的速度，他的下巴靠在Arthur的肩膀上，带着热度的呼吸喷洒在Arthur耳边。镜子里，Merlin的脸色从未有过的潮红，Arthur背上的汗水和他胸前的混到一起，在他们皮肤上闪闪发亮。在他手中握着的，Arthur红肿的分身已经被精液浸满，而他们下身连接着的地方，Merlin的阴茎在Arthur体内一遍遍隐现。在他身前的Arthur紧皱着眉头，嘴唇张开，无法克制地发出呻吟。不同于之前，他已经把眼睛睁开了，而那双蓝色的眸子正从镜子中直指向Merlin，几乎像是与他对视。Merlin能感到体内的魔法聚集起来，像是无数条金线把他和Arthur缠绕到一起。

　　⌠Arthur，你必须得想起来……想起来你是谁……Arthur，跟着我的声音……你可以做到的……⌡

　　他在镜子中捉住Arthur的视线，而Arthur，无论是否拥有意识，似乎也正尽力捉住他的。蓝色眸子正中，过分扩张的瞳孔一点点收缩，带着雾气的眼睛因快感而变得朦胧，但Merlin能看出他眼里变化的神色——能看见Arthur慢慢明亮起来的眼神。

　　⌠Arthur，我知道你可以听见我，我知道你可以想起来……你不属于这里，没有人可以把你困在这里……你可以离开，只要你想，就可以离开。⌡

　　然后他看见了，Arthur的神智慢慢回到眼里，悲伤，挫败，痛苦，随后是瞬间占满脸庞的惊愕。Merlin猛地扯动Arthur项圈上的银链，接着用身体的重量把他压下去。在Arthur能做出任何反抗的动作之前，他就已经制住了他的双腿和手腕。Arthur的肩膀再次僵硬起来，深蓝的眸子里出现怒意。

　　“不要反抗，Arthur……”Merlin的呼吸更加粗重起来，他的双手按紧Arthur的手腕，双腿压在Arthur膝盖上。⌠还差一点……⌡Merlin提起腰肢加大了挺进的力度，Arthur紧缩的甬道让他怀疑自己是不是不该这么做，可是他不能停下，Arthur体内的魔法还不够。

　　Merlin的下身猛地抬起，又猛地落下，两人布满汗水的身躯在撞击中发出近乎色情的声响，Arthur的脸色再次变得潮红，紧闭的牙冠里，些许的呻吟从喉咙中泻出，然后在某个时刻，他的身体突然瘫软下去，紧绷的力量完全消失，他趴在床上，嘴唇微张，目光中带着雾气。与此同时，Merlin的小腹聚集起的力量把精液全部射进Arthur体内，而凝聚在Merlin体内的魔法也在这一刻完全冲向Arthur。

　　很长一段时间，趴在床上的Arthur都没有动静。Merlin的喘息成为了房间里唯一的声音，有那么一会儿Merlin甚至担心自己失败了，他并没有带回Arthur的神智，之前的一切只是大脑带给他的幻觉。可当他看见Arthur重新闭上眼睛，把脸埋进床面的时候，Merlin知道自己成功了，他恢复了Arthur的神智——尽管那意味着六个月经历的痛苦会在这一刻倾泻而出。

　　“我很抱歉，殿下。”Merlin在他耳边低声说道。按照规定，他只需要带回目标的部分意识，足够让他带着他们离开这里就好。无论如何，他也不该在这里让他们恢复神智的。现在，他甚至不能保证他们能够安全地离开这个房间。而他偏偏选择在目标是Camelot唯一的继承人的时候做了这种事。“我是MI5的特工，现在来带您离开。但是，请您接下来您务必完全服从我的指示，尽全力假装您是个机器人。如果明白了的话，就动动您的右肩。”

　　Arthur的右肩在他身下挪动了一下，Merlin撑起身子，尽量温和地从Arthur身后抽离出来。独自走到浴室的Merlin拿了几块毛巾，回到床边发现Arthur并没有从床上离开的时候松了口气。在对两人进行了简单的清洁之后，Merlin迅速穿上了所有衣服。他在镜子里检查了自己的领结、袖扣，以及西装每个可能发皱的细节，在他身后，Camelot的王子面无表情地站在那里，如果说他的脸上多了一丝机器人没有的冷峻，那么Merlin只能企盼其他人没法看出来。

　　在一切准备妥当之后，Merlin从床头柜的抽屉里找到了唯一能让Arthur有所遮蔽的东西——当他把它套到Arthur的阴茎上时，Arthur因为疼痛皱起眉头，而Merlin在他能露出更多表情之前凑过去吻了他。他不知道这么做到底是不是必要的。该死，他甚至不知道现在到底该怎么做了。这是他第一次带一个意识完全清醒的目标离开，没什么比谨慎更重要。至少这么做能遮住Arthur的大部分表情。

　　接着，Merlin从抽屉里拿出了一条更长的链子，把它和Arthur项圈上的短链连到一起，“现在，我们可以离开这里了。”Merlin用嘴角挑起一个笑容。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　Merlin可以感觉到走廊里每个路过的人投来的目光——当你牵着一个像Arthur这样闪亮的性爱机器人，很难想象人们不会都这么看着你。Merlin想要回头去检查Arthur的表情，也许这样太冷漠了，可是他不希望Arthur显出人类才有的尴尬。但根据每个路人脸上的表情来看，Arthur做得应该没有太糟。

　　然而事实上，把Arthur牵到酒吧之后才是集中了所有注意力的时刻。Merlin在酒吧门口扯动链子，Arthur在身后明显地踉跄了一下，Merlin把他扯到身边，一只手紧紧搂住Arthur的腰部。几个试图上前搭讪的人在Merlin的目光中退缩下去。Merlin带着Arthur走到吧台边上，点了一杯酒之后，才有一个棕发的男人走上前来。

　　“好久没见到这么漂亮的了。”男人侧身靠在吧台上，“刚刚用完就带出来？你让大家都眼红了。”

　　Arthur的身体在Merlin手臂中僵硬起来，Merlin拿起酒杯抿了一口，朝男人挑挑眉毛，环着Arthur的手臂稍稍收紧了一点。

　　“有考虑过分享吗？”男人朝调酒师招招手，要了和Merlin一样的酒。

　　“我不知道，”Merlin偏过脑袋，露出一个挑逗的笑容，“那要看你有什么可以给我的。”

　　“我喜欢你，”男人把调酒师递来的酒一口灌下去，“聪明人从来不做吃亏的买卖。”他挥挥手指，又叫了一杯，“很高兴认识你，你可以叫我Falcon。”

　　“Emrys。”Merlin伸出左手，Falcon看了看他仍旧环在Arthur腰上的右手，便也伸出左手跟他相握。

　　“跟我来吧，我给你看点好东西。”Falcon转过身，Merlin便也跟着他走上去。

　　Arthur的身体再次僵硬起来，Merlin没有回头，只是用手心在他身侧摩挲了一会儿，尽量让动作显得自然。他不知道该怎么让Arthur相信自己，也确信Arthur愿意继续跟着他前进的原因并不来源于信任。Falcon把他们带到一条走廊里，整条走廊都空荡荡的，只有一个强壮的男人穿着黑色的紧身衣靠在墙边，他的脚边还放着一个黑色的保险箱。

　　“跟你介绍一下，这是Robin，他是我的。”Falcon朝Merlin眨眨眼睛，“我跟你说的好东西，”Falcon蹲下身，从保险箱里拿出三个跳蛋，一个给Robin，一个给Merlin，然后自己留了一个。“走廊的尽头可以通向厨房，厨房的后门连着后巷，那里有车在等你们，我和Robin给你们断后。”他边说边把跳蛋扭开，手里的跳蛋竟然就成了一把手枪。

　　Merlin松开环住Arthur的手，学着Falcon的样子把跳蛋扭开——如果是平时，他也许还想要对这种发明做点嘲讽的评价，可是现在——他很清楚，在Falcon拿出枪的那一刻就已经有人在包围他们了，而且，那还是在他们运气好的情况下。

　　右手握住枪柄，左手牵住Arthur的手心，“待在我身后。”刚刚说完这句话，走廊里就传来了杂乱的脚步声。

　　“你们得走了，没时间了。”Falcon对他们说道。

　　走廊里几乎没有任何障碍，对于Falcon和Robin来讲，在这样的地方想要保住性命几乎不可能。

　　“你们带Arthur走，我留下来断后。”Merlin知道这可能是他说过的最愚蠢的话，无论是把Arthur交给别人，还是在根本没有时间改变计划的时候说出这些。

　　“什么？”让Merlin没有料到的是，最先做出反应的竟然是Arthur。

　　“现在没有时间说这些了，你们快走。”Falcon用子弹解决了第一个走过转角的人，“现在，快！”

　　可是已经来不及了，从走廊另一头冲过来的人马把他们夹在了当中，而这群人前方，竟然是Morgause本人。

　　“该死！”Merlin低声咒骂了一句，用身体把Arthur挡到身后。

　　“你们无路可走了。”金发的女巫走上前来，“通常来讲，这种情况下我都应该给你们提供个交易，比如你们乖乖把Arthur交过来，我就饶了你们之类的。可是今天，我没有玩游戏的心情。”Morgause抬起手，眼中的金芒绽放起来。

　　每当这种境况发生，Merlin就会想起，有些时候，他的敌人真的没弄清他们在面对的到底是什么。在Morgause的咒语到达他们身上之前，Merlin的防护罩就已经撑起来了，Morgause的咒语在他的防护罩上反弹回去，而Merlin的下一个咒语几乎只用了三秒钟就放倒了所有追兵。

　　“现在知道为什么该让我断后了？”Merlin挑挑眉毛，抓着Arthur向厨房跑去。

　　Falcon和Robin在愣了一秒之后也立刻赶上来。

　　大楼之外，正在等待他们的黑色轿车已经发动好了，Merlin为Arthur拉开车门，在Arthur进入之后自己也坐了进去。Falcon和Robin坐上了他们后面那辆。

　　“开车，快！”Merlin大声催促着。驾驶座上的特工立刻踩下油门，车身便猛地冲了出去。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　在那之后Merlin获得了半个月的休假。而每个独处的时刻，Arthur被局长从他身边带走的画面就会回到他的脑袋里——Arthur还穿着Merlin的衬衫，他们把他从Merlin身边带走的时候，Arthur甚至没有回头。

　　Merlin不知道自己这是怎么了。他的任务已经结束了，他本就不应该再想这些。

　　可是那天晚上，当车身疾驰在夜色里，空气里只有汽车引擎的声音和马路上遥远的鸣笛声，Arthur把脸埋在他的脖子里，身体终于在肾上腺素的作用消退之后颤抖起来，他在Merlin手臂里的温度和重量，怎么都挥之不去。

　　接着又得回到工作中。他本来以为生活不会有什么不同。

　　可是当他全身赤裸地躺在新的任务目标身边，对方在恢复少许意识之后如同死灰般的眼神，突然让Merlin不明白自己到底在干些什么。

　　这次的任务他差点失败。

　　当他向上司提出，自己需要换一个部门的时候，上司告诉他，“最后一次，Merlin，做完最后一次我们就会把你调到别的部门去。”

　　所以他答应了。最后一次而已，又能出得了什么差错呢？

　　他只是不知道事情总是可以变得更糟。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　当Mordred坐在房间尽头的红色沙发里时，Merlin并没有料到他接下来要说的竟然不是杀死自己。

　　“我知道你们MI5总是喜欢多管闲事，”Mordred从茶几上拿起放着冰块的酒杯抿了一口，“我也知道杀死特工对我来讲很麻烦。”

　　Merlin从自己躺着的桌面上回过头，在他昏迷之前，他没想过Mordred会用生铁铐住他。他的魔法在体内不断冲击身体，像是想要找到一个出口，可是Merlin并不是那个束缚着它们的阻碍。这就像是一遍遍被自己的魔法攻击，Merlin身上的每一个部位都在疼，冷汗大滴大滴地从毛孔里冒出来，他甚至不知道自己还能清醒多久。

　　“不然这样，我们可以玩个游戏。”Mordred重新把酒杯放回桌面，“我知道你要找的是一个人类，我可以让你带走他。”

　　Merlin 皱起眉头，侧过头看向Mordred。他的西装被放在Mordred的茶几上，里面的装备则变成碎片散落一地。Merlin身上只剩下敞开的衬衫和一条黑色的内裤，而从他手臂上冒血的伤口看来，植入在他皮下的追踪器也已经被取出来了。

　　“我听过一个传闻，不知道是不是真的。”Mordred把手肘撑到膝盖上，一只手托住下巴，“他们说，你只需要把阴茎插到别人身体里，就能判断那个人是性爱机器人还是真的人类。”

　　Merlin眯起了眼睛。

　　“听起来真有意思，”Mordred笑起来，“我就从来没法分出区别来。”他说着搓搓掌心，像是突然想到了什么有趣的点子，“那么你看，假如我蒙住你的眼睛，让你把我这里的所有产品操一遍，如果传闻是真的的话，你就能用阴茎分辨出谁是人类，谁是机器人了，对吧？”

　　Merlin睁大眼睛，喉咙突然有些发紧。

　　Mordred从沙发上站起来，取下了自己的领带，“我可以向你保证，我会把你想找的人放在他们当中，”他走到Merlin躺着的桌边，把领带举到Merlin双眼上方，“而且无论你最后确定是谁，我都会让你把他带走，不消耗一颗子弹——最棒的是，一切都是免费的！这样的机会可非常难得。”

　　从Merlin躺着的地方去看，Mordred整个人都倒了过来。他知道他的嘴角还挂着微笑，可是从反方向看，他简直就是个恶魔。

　　“如果你答应的话，我现在，就要把这条领带系到你眼睛上了。”嘴上虽然这么说着，但Merlin还没回答Mordred就已经把领带放了下来。Merlin感到他用领带在自己脑后系了个结，接着Mordred俯下身凑到他耳边，“游戏开始。”

　　Merlin不喜欢和机器人发生关系。在此之前，他睡过的机器人总共只有三个。他不知道其他的人为什么会分辨不出，但对于Merlin来讲，机器人总让他感到怪异。无论他们在广告里如何宣传，无论那些在实验室里埋头苦干的科学家花费了多少心血，机器人对Merlin来讲，感觉总是不对劲——有时候是太热，有时候是太粗糙，有时候又太紧，但比这些都重要的，是它们对他来讲，总是“死物”。这就像是针对Merlin一个人的恐怖谷效应，因为科学家们曾经宣称这些机器人的仿真率达到了99.99%。

　　他的阴茎在某个女体机器人的吮吸中勃起，他可以感觉到机器人在桌边的动作——她爬到他身体上方跨坐下来，Merlin的硬挺很容易就滑进她体内，这是一个自动润滑机器人，甚至是一个比普通机器人昂贵得多的高质量产品，她在他身上律动，让Merlin的性器在她粗糙的人造阴道里来回滑动。Merlin咬住下唇，挣扎着试图把她从身上掀下去，可是被生铁锁住的脚踝让他只能在腰部晃动出一个不怎么有力的幅度，让他没有想到的是，他的这种挣扎显然被女体机器人误以为是想要加强力度。在他身上律动的躯体很快改变了体位，她的膝盖夹住了Merlin的侧腰，上下晃动身体的幅度变得更大，她的人造的丰满的臀部在Merlin大腿上一次次撞出脆响，而与之配合的高亢呻吟简直像是出自某个让他讨厌的色情片。

　　Mordred的笑声从沙发的方向传来，令Merlin惊讶的是，他的笑声里竟然带着孩子气。

　　“噢，我绝对得把这个录下来。”Mordred感叹道。

　　摄影机的“咔哒”声和Mordred柔和又带着童真的笑声一起传过来，Merlin紧紧闭上眼睛，女体机器人的阴道在她的每一次律动中收缩张开，快感在Merlin的小腹积聚，在接下来的几次律动之后，Merlin的精液就全部射到女体机器人体内。他听见机器人在他身体上方粗重的喘息和呻吟的余韵，仿佛她也经历了一场极度耗费体力的性爱一般。

　　“哇噢，”Mordred在Merlin耳边鼓掌，“你知道么，不管传言是不是真的，你的床上功夫绝对值得我这么做。”

　　愤怒让Merlin体内的魔法再次发出猛攻，可是它们只是用力撞到了Merlin的肋骨上。疼痛让他的眼皮底下冒出白点，Merlin咬住嘴唇制止了差点冲出喉咙的痛呼。

　　“刚刚才是第一个，我也知道，她肯定不是你要找的人。她是个女孩儿。”Mordred咯咯地笑起来，“好了好了，不开玩笑了。接下来这个是男孩子。”Mordred拍拍手，一个更为粗重的脚步声接近过来。

　　第二个是一个肌肉强壮的男体机器人，当他的重量出现在Merlin身上的时候几乎足以把Merlin的腿压断。Merlin的下体进入他的时候还根本没有勃起，但他仍旧将Merlin夹在体内摩擦——刚开始只有痛觉，可是过了一会儿就终于经不住本能重新硬挺起来，Merlin在男体机器人粗重的喘息和嘶吼中射出来，又在半勃起的时候进入了下一个机器人。

　　Mordred的领带已经完全被打湿了，Merlin无法分辨眼角边上的到底是汗水还是泪水。他的身体已经完全无力地瘫软下去，只有阴茎，还在一遍遍地舔舐和摩擦中不断勃起，像是成为了身体之外的部分。

　　到了第十二个机器人的时候，Mordred已经开始打呵欠了。仿佛游戏已经不再有趣，Merlin听见他用带着睡意的声音说道，“一个一个来太麻烦了。你是只有插进去才能分辨还是被插也行？”

　　然后就像这样，游戏规则在这句话之后改变。Merlin的膝盖被弯曲起来，他的身上会不断换上新的机器人跨坐上来，而身后也会换上一根一根的阴茎。他的身体从未如此酸痛过，双腿因为失血而逐渐变得麻木，可是下身的刺痛感还是能把他从失去意识的边缘带回来。

　　时间仿佛过了很久很久，久到像是过了几个世纪那么长。无论是声音还是触觉都在离他远去。在这片没有尽头的黑暗里，Merlin感到前所未有的寒冷。他的脑袋里冒出一个人，或者说，是一个人的名字。他张开嘴，想要喊他的名字，可是发不出声音，他想回忆他的脸庞，可是黑暗里，他什么都没有看到。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　Merlin再次醒来的时候，天上在下雨。

　　他知道，是因为他躺在水泊里。

　　旁边还有一个躯体，Merlin隐隐认出他是他的任务目标。

　　好笑的是到现在他还记得这些。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　“Merlin！这些你怎么还没洗完？前面等着用呢！

　　“还有，这些要先洗，等会我再来的时候就要用的。

　　“天哪……为什么你还没做完？你真是我见过的最差劲的洗碗工！”

　　在餐厅的日子里每天都是忙碌而嘈杂的，这是家很便宜的小店，叫着一个温馨而亲切的名字——Pot House。这里每天的生意都非常好，厨房的管事每天都要给Merlin多得洗不完的盘子，然后又因为Merlin没洗完而大喊大叫。Merlin工作得很努力，而且无论管事用怎样愤怒的语气骂他，或是用怎样羞辱的言语吼他，他都不会还嘴。在餐厅的大多数时候，他都活得像个聋哑人。

　　这样很好，他能够听见人的声音，能够把自己拥挤在人群里，能够有自己的一片空间，除了需要他工作的时候，没人会靠近他。这样的日子很简单，他需要考虑的只有自己应该用多少时间洗完手头的这些盘子，应该怎么安排才能在烘干的时间里把沾着洗洁精的盘子放进清水里，又该怎样才能在烘干上一批盘子之后刚好清洗完下一批。

　　到了晚上，他会收下自己的临时工钱——他已经在这里连续做了一个月了，而且无论管事怎么骂他，他都无法否认Merlin是他招聘过的人里盘子洗得最快最干净的。照理来讲他应该可以按月份薪水了，可是Merlin坚持只要临时工的工钱。

　　接着他会走一段非常明亮的夜路回家，然后打开他从二手市场淘来的廉价台灯，拖着筋疲力尽的身子睡觉。

　　

　　在MI5的日子，简直像是上个世纪的事情。

　　

　　直到有一天，Camelot的国王出现在了Pot House的厨房。喧嚣和吵闹在一瞬间沉寂下来。背对着厨房门的Merlin自顾自地洗着盘子，丝毫没有因为突然的宁静就停止下来。

　　“你知道么，我从来都讨厌西装。”

　　某个声音让他拿着盘子的手悬在半空，Merlin没有回头，呼吸像是卡在了嗓子眼。

　　“我后来才意识到我不知道你的名字，”这个人的声音并没有靠近，Merlin想他是靠在了门边上，“等到我去问的时候，他们告诉我Emrys只是一个代号，很多特工都用过。”

　　手里的盘子因为洗洁精的缘故有些打滑，Merlin在把它摔碎之前放下来。

　　“而且那时候时间已经过了太久，MI5的局长都换人了。再加上，因为某些缘故，当时的资料都被销毁了。”

　　Merlin的肩膀僵硬起来——他仍旧没有转身。他想起了某片阴冷的黑暗，想起了那时候怎么努力寻找都没能看见的脸庞。

　　“如果你再不回头，我就要怀疑自己是找错人了，那可就太尴尬了，在我一个人自说自话了这么久之后。”

　　Merlin低下头，眼眶突然有些刺痛。

　　他想他一定是做了什么，因为身后的脚步声突然急促起来，一双有力的手按住了他的手臂，“Merlin……”他听见他叫道。

　　水池里没有泡沫的地方溅起一个小小的水花，脸上的潮湿感让他想起了那天的雨。

　　“Merlin，你怎么了？”身后的声音里突然充满焦急，带着暖意的力量猛地环紧身体，“嘿，我在这里了，Merlin。我是Arthur Pendragon，Uther Pendragon的儿子，Camelot的国王，我现在来带你离开。”温热的唇瓣印到Merlin耳后，他忽然意识到自己是在发抖。Arthur的手臂紧紧缚住他的身体，“但是，你接下来务必完全服从我的指示，如果明白了的话，就动动你的右肩，好吗？”

　　身体的颤抖一点点平息下来，支撑着躯体的力量慢慢褪去，Merlin发现自己整个人都靠到Arthur身上。

　　金色的气息，火焰的颜色，Merlin闭上眼睛，可是眼中不再黑暗。

　　“我终于找到你了。”Arthur的嘴唇吻上他的额头。Merlin深吸了一口气——

　　太阳的味道。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
